


The Empty House Feels Frigid Now That I’ve Had a Taste of Warmth

by star54kar



Series: Star54Kar's Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Child Abandonment, Depression, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loneliness, POV First Person, Poor Prompto Argentum, Pre-Brotherhood (Final Fantasy XV), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, feelings of hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Isolated and alone, Prompto wallows in his feelings of abandonment.
Series: Star54Kar's Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Empty House Feels Frigid Now That I’ve Had a Taste of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that my next story was going to be pure fluff but apparently I have some really depressing angst that I needed to work out of my system first and poor Prompto was the one to help me do it. 
> 
> It's been a very long time since I've attempted to write a drabble, and while I utterly failed at keeping the word count at exactly 100, I did manage to produce a double drabble at exactly 200 words. Since it's been almost a decade since the last time I tried to write something with a strict word count, I'll consider it a win.

I’m a shadow, a ghost, and practically invisible. 

Every day is the same. I leave my empty house, walk to school, and back again. At school my classmates chatter among themselves, but never with me. I’m not going to beg to be included so I continue to observe the world through the lens of my camera. 

The silence is deafening when I’m home. I’m rarely hungry but eat away my loneliness and pain. I gain weight; take up more physical space and still no one sees me. Food becomes an addiction. I cannot fill the aching void inside me so I fill my stomach instead.

Suddenly, Chibi breaks the endless pattern. They depend on me and for the first time I can remember, there is sound, warmth, and love in my home. But inevitably that brief happiness is pulled from my grasp. Chibi didn’t love or need me after all. They ran away from me and I’m abandoned once again.

The silence is unbearable. 

The empty house feels frigid now that I’ve had a taste of warmth. 

It was a mistake to believe I was needed or anyone cared. Nothing’s changed. I’m alone, and unwanted. 

That’s all I’ll ever be.


End file.
